Death Changes Things
by glost
Summary: In this world, New Directions win Regionals for the third time, Will and Emma are finally married, Burt announces he's cancer free, Rachel's still waiting for a callback from Funny Girl, and Kurt doesn't give an answer to Blaine's proposal. But everything Changes after Car accident kills an amazing man. Includes, Quinn,Puck,Rachel,Kurt,Blaine,Tina,Mike,Mercedes,S am,Santana,Brittan
1. Chapter 1

Death Changes Things

This guy was clearly an amazing person, seeing so many people mourn his death. It's nice to see that even none fans have their prayers/wishes/hopes all for his loved ones. We lost some great people and it'll be hard to accept this loss, but I wanna say that although we may not see Finn Hudson on our show anymore, and no matter what happens to him. Finn Hudson will always live within us, we take his quips, his advice, his love for his friends, and we use it as examples of how to live. Cory's contribution to him was great and picking someone else will be close to impossible. Cory and Finn will always be close to me for their accomplishments, for making me believe, and achieve, for being there and knowing I can look up to him. Cory's beliefs and advice will also live with us. Finn continues to inspire me, which is why I plan to continue my stories. Thank you Cory for portraying this amazing character who inspired so many. I have written a goodbye sort of Fic about Finn to his glee club, but I have yet to really tackle the emotions of his friends. I want to take this as sort of a challenge, and show how I think or want things to end up.

* * *

Chapter 1

Rachel lay alone on her couch watching late night television. Something Funny would help with this depression she is in from not hearing a word yet from Funny Girl. She had only talked to one person that night recently, which was Finn, before she just shut it off instead of making her disappointed when it buzzed or ringed. She waited until an appropriate time of 9pm (even though she last talked to Finn at 9:17) to turn off her phone. He had called her beforehand to let her know that New Directions won regionals, again. And that Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury were married. He and Puck were on their way to McKinley to congratulate and celebrate with their friends. She wanted nothing more but to be there with them, But sometimes it feels like she the only one with anything going on in life. She has only been back to her high school once while it seems like the rest of her friends still attend.

It was a little after 2 am and she was still wide awake. With the months of being on her own, she had gotten used to late night everything, but she was disappointed that it was TV that was keeping her awake. She had suddenly felt very thirsty, she was so tired from the day but she got up anyway and walked over to the Kitchen to get some water. But then she decided to eat something as well. Which took twenty minutes to prepare. She went back to the TV afterwards and found a late night sitcom coming on at 230. She watched it and laughed feeling better for those thirty minutes. But then the super early morning news came on and she was about ready to go to bed after listening to the summary of upcoming stories and wasn't interested. Until she heard the breaking news jingle. She stood in front of the television, she was going to give it thirty seconds if it didn't pull her in by then she was going to bed.

Anchor: Some very tragic Breaking news tonight, A congressman's son has died.

Co-Anchor: Ohio's, Burt Hummel, who announced he is cancer free yesterday morning, is now mourning the death of his step-son Finn Hudson.

Rachel suddenly felt tired she wish she had gone to bed hours ago.

Anchor: Finn was on his way back to his old high school to attend a victory celebration when he gotten into an accident. Although he died on the scene the paramedics revived him for ten minutes before he flat lined again, they tried to revive him again but were unsuccessful.

Co-Anchor: Like his step-father Finn was a huge supporter of the arts and was going to start his student teaching under his old teacher at William McKinley High School in Lima Ohio.

Rachel finally couldn't take it anymore and she sat down still so confused and shocked.

Anchor: Along with him in the car was friend Noah Puckerman; he was taken to West Lima Hospital and is in an unknown condition.

Co-Anchor: We will be back with more details at a later time.

Anchor: So sad.

Co-Anchor: Awful ju-

Rachel turned off the TV she didn't need to hear some strangers comments on the love of her life's death. No, No he isn't dead, because that is just impossible, someone would have said something to her. Rachel looked at her phone. She had to think for a second, does she really want to know. Wants to ever know, for sure? She turned it on and began to break down, the phone wasn't even completely on yet but she knew that no matter what was on her phone or what was said, it was the truth. She couldn't stand it, at the moment it feels like the worlds end, or at least like her worlds end, which she thought was a little excessive seeing as how they only talked about once a week at the most ever since the reconnected. She checked her phone and saw that there were missed calls from Kurt, she began to call him right away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for he Review's guys. keep em coming. Let me know what you like :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

5 hours Earlier…

Santana and Kurt had just dropped off Brittany at home, Kurt had dodged thee question from Blaine to marry him. It was something Kurt had wanted forever, but he needed it to be with someone he loved and all these feelings he has for him are too confusing. He felt like a giant jerk, however, for just backing away without an answer. And for not saying goodbye to anyone. Kurt's phone started to buzz and he answered it.

He smiled.

Kurt: Hey Dad. Huh, wait,

Kurt listened to the other end.

Kurt: W-w-w where are you?

Kurt paused again.

Kurt: Well, are you okay?

He heard a woman crying loudly on the other end.

Kurt: what's going on, is that Carole?

Santana looked over at the Kurt for a second knowing something bad was being uttered into the other end of that phone call.

Kurt: What?

Kurt started to pant a little.

Kurt; What? Ah I? I'll see you there, I, I have to do something first.

He hung up.

Kurt: Turn the car around.

Santana: What happened?

Kurt: We have to go back to McKinley.

Santana: Our flights in forty minutes.

Kurt: Santana, turn the freaking car around, and drive back to McKinley, now!

17 minutes later…

Kurt and Santana were at McKinley; Kurt got out of the camped still feeling uneasy.

Kurt: I can't.

Santana got out and walked around the car to Kurt.

Santana: What is going on, Is your dad okay?

Kurt nodded.

Kurt: Finn's dead.

Santana stared at Kurt shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for he Review's guys. keep em coming. Let me know what you like :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

30 minutes earlier…

Jake and Marley were walking out toward the parking lot together holding hands.

Marley: You know I've never seen a wedding before, not an actual one. Where the bride actually went through with their plans.

Jake: I've seen plenty of weddings just never been to one where the marriage lasted. I really hope this one does.

She looks back at the school.

Marley: I think it will.

Marley looked at Jake and smiled.

Marley: My mom's waiting.

Jake: Right, I'll see you Monday.

Marley: Okay, love you.

Marley smiled.

Jake: I love you too.

Marley kissed him and breathed in the moment and smiled again. Marley slowly let him go and walked out to her mom's car.

Artie rolled out next to him.

Artie chuckled: Huh.

Jake: What?

Artie: Nothing like a good girl to tame a bad boy right?

Jake: I don't mind.

Jake heard his phone and answered it.

Jake: mom, yeah I'm still at school waiting for you.

Jake's face went blank.

Jake: What? When?

Jake closed his eyes.

Jake: I'm going I'll be fine, I'll find a ride.

Artie looked at Jake concerned.

Jake: I'll be fine, I'll meet you there?

Jake: I love you.

He hung up.

Artie: What's up Jake?

Jake: Puck's in the hospital.

Artie: What? Why?

Jake: I don't know.

Jake turned.

Artie: Where are you going?

Jake: To find a ride.

Artie: MY mom's coming up right now, she'll take us.

It took about ten minutes before they were at the hospital.

Jake got off alone first, Artie and his mom said they'd find him after they had parked. Jake talked with a few staff finding the right doctor. He explain the basics of how Puck was in a car crash and that he was in emergency surgery, but that it looked like a good outcome. The doctor asked about Finn's family.

Jake: Is he okay?

Doctor: I think I should talk to his family first.

Artie and his mom finally found Jake as the doctor walked away. Jake knew that something was wrong; he hoped that it was legal issue. And that Finn will be fine just like Puck might be.

Jake: Puck's in Surgery.

Artie: What happened?

Jake: A car crash, they were in a car crash.

Artie: Who?

Jake: What?

Artie: Who was in a car crash? Puck and Who?

Jake: Finn.

Artie was shocked. He looked away and saw Burt and Carole searching around the hospital. Artie pointed them out to Jake and Jake turned then sighed and walked over to them.

Jake: Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Hummel.

Burt and Carole recognized Jake then greeted and questioned why he was there. Jake explained about how Puck was with Finn when they were I the crash.

Carole: Do you know anything?

Jake: The doctor didn't say a word about Finn but he told me Puck will be fine after surgery, Maybe Finn's in there too.

Burt: Who did you talk to?

Jake turned and searched then saw the doctor he talked to close by.

Jake: Him.

He watched as Burt and Carole took that uncomfortable walk to the doctor. He walked over to Artie and watched Burt and Carole together, waiting for a relief reaction, but their tears just fell harder and harder. Carole began to scream and cry in pain. Jake looked down at Artie who seemed scared. He put his hand on his shoulder. Jake kept hoping for some good news. It seems sick but Jake was wishing that Finn had only lost an arm or something heartbreaking like that. He stared at them from a distance as Burt took out his phone as he held Carole when she cried. Jake looked down thinking about their pain and how hurt he was as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for he Review's guys. keep em coming. Let me know what you like :) Please don't be afraid, I really need some guidance. :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

20 minutes later

Santana and Kurt are in the school parking lot.

Santana: Shut up.

Kurt: What?

Santana: Shut up your lying.

Kurt: Nothing would make me happier.

Santana: How in the hell is he dead? What the hell happened?

Kurt: he was in car crash with Puck.

Santana: Is Puckerman dead too?

Kurt: No, but I don't know how he is.

Santana: Why did you bring us here?

Kurt: I couldn't, I, had to go somewhere safe.

Santana: We should go inside.

Kurt looked around; he saw a few cars were still here including Blaine's. Kurt nodded and followed Santana into the hall which instantly never made him more depressed before. Thinking about every moment when he experienced there, the marks they made on his life and realizing that this was the place he met his brother. The first man he loved other than his father. He felt the tears forming and wiped them quickly. Santana and he finally made it to the choir room, they walked in awkwardly. Blaine, Tina, and Sam, were the only ones in there.

Tina: You have some nerve coming back.

Blaine stood and walked a few steps away from Kurt facing the wall as Tina got up and stood behind him.

Sam: I thought you two had a flight to catch.

Kurt: Is anyone else here?

Sam: No I think everyone went home.

Tina: Well other than Kitty and Ryder making out in the class room across the hall.

Sam: Are they together now?

Tina: Eh, who knows?

Sam: Huh, well good for them.

Santana walked out of the choir room looking for them as a hurt Blaine, comforting Tina, awkward Sam and confused Kurt stood in the choir room. She tried following the sexual moans she knows too well to a class room and walks in on them.

Santana: Sweet lips, take yours off of sour puss's and follow me to the choir room.

Santana can't believe she even came up with those nicknames; she wasn't all to up to creative work at the moment. But she also thought keeping a normalcy up should make things a little more back to normal and not like one of her closest friends is dead. When Santana got back Kurt and Sam were sitting next to one another. Blaine was sitting in the back row sitting next to Tina. Ryder and Kitty walk in a little embarrassed.

Kitty: What was so important that you had to cock block?

Santana: Kitty, now really isn't the time.

Sam: So why did you come back?

Santana looked over at Sam, she couldn't even being to think about what to say. Well, she knew what she wanted to say but she had no idea how to say it. She looked at Kurt who could break down at any moment so she knew she had to say something.

Santana: I don't know if you guys heard the news but Puck and Finn were in an accident.

Sam: What?

Santana: Kurt talked to Burt about twenty minutes ago. And Finn's dead.

Sam; What?

Blaine looked from Santana to Sam to Kurt, he was so confused, he didn't how to react.

Tina: This isn't funny.

Tina was already beginning to cry.

Sam: This is impossible, we just talked to Finn, he is gonna come back and teach us how to make cupcakes, Why? I don't know, because all I can think about right now is cupcakes and good they are, and how much Finn liked cupcakes.

Sam looked down at the floor he seemed disappointed, as if Sam had made cupcakes for Finn and he never got the chance to taste them. Kurt grabbed his hand.

Ryder: No,

Ryder stepped back.

Ryder: I gotta go.

Ryder started to walk out until Kitty grabbed him. He was going to respond until he saw her. She was crying harder than Tina or Kurt.

Ryder: Kitty,

He knew he had to stay. Everyone seemed shock to see how upset Kitty was, including herself.

Kitty: oh crap, I, this is stupid. (Trying to fight her tears) I don't, I don't even know why I'm crying. Why am I crying, can someone please explain this why am I crying?

She started to break down even worse. Ryder tried the best he could to help her, he and Santana brought her to the piano seat.

Blaine: How did Rachel take it?

Kurt looked back and noticed Blaine was speaking to him. He completely forgot.

Kurt shook his head: I haven't told anyone.

Sam: Mr. Schue, he should, he would want to before he Miss P take their vacation.

Sam walked over to his pack and began to dig for his phone.

Sam: I think I have his number from sophomore year.

Sam began his search.

Tina: I'll call Mike; he went to his parents for the night.

Tina went for her bag as Kurt pulled out his phone.

Kurt: wait,

They stopped.

Kurt: Rachel first, it's going to be the hardest.

They nodded and waited as Kurt called, however it went to voice mail.

Kurt: She didn't answer.

Sam and Tina continued.

Kurt: I'll try Mercedes.

Ryder: Jake, Jake needs to know, Puck was there, he could be hurt, he could die.

Kitty let go.

Kitty: Call I'm fine.

Ryder nodded and decided to take it in the hall since so many voices were already in the choir room.

Ryder took a few paces from the door; he looked back and took out his phone. He stared at the phone, his vision becoming blurred as he looked for Jakes number. He wiped the tears that were forming on his eyes, and then tried again.

Kitty was finally starting to gather herself again as Sam, Tina, and Kurt were all on the phone. She looked over at Santana; she was staring at some random scene in the choir room, as Blaine stared at some jewelry box.

Kurt hangs up: She's on her way to the hospital.

Sam: Mr. Schue will be there in the morning.

Sam went back to the phone still talking to him.

Tina: Mike's going to wait till his parents get home before he heads to the hospital; I think he just needs a moment alone.

Sam hangs up.

Sam: Brittany?

Santana: I can't, I'll text her, tell her to call when she can.

Santana took her phone out. Kitty felt embarrassed, they were all so close and she barely knew him, she felt a little selfish for crying so much, but she started to cry again. She turned away facing the board.

Santana: I sent a message to Brittany and Quinn.

Ryder: Jake's already at the hospital with Artie.

Sam: Mr. Schue said he'll call everyone in the morning.

Blaine: we should go.

Blaine stood and walked toward the door.

Santana: Where exactly too?

Blaine: To the hospital, Puck could die; we need to be there for him, for Jake.

Everyone agrees and begin to walk out to the parking lot.

Santana and Kurt sit in the car together as everyone else gets in their own cars.

Santana: You need to try Rachel again.

Kurt: I've been trying, the phone is off, it has to be.

Santana sighed: You have to call him.

Kurt: He's the last person she'd want to see.

Santana: But he's the only guy that would.

Kurt nodded and went to his phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for he Review's guys. Keep em coming. Let me know what you like :) Please don't be afraid, I really need some guidance. :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

Around 11 pm

Jake and Artie were still at the hospital waiting her some kind of news. Jake's and Puck's moms were together talking as Artie's mom was speaking with Burt and Carole. He heard a doctor ask about a Puckerman. He stood.

Jake: Noah Puckerman?

Doctor: Yes,

Jake: I'm his brother.

Doctor: He's came out of surgery already. He's going to be fine.

Jake sighed from relief.

Jake: Thanks.

Doctor: He should be up in a bit, room 703.

Jake turns from the doctor and to Artie who is smiling, they both seem happy to hear some good news.

Jake: Mom!

His mom and Puck's mom turn, they walk over to them.

Puck's mom: Anything?

Jake: The doctor said he's out and he'll be okay.

Puck's mom: Oh, thank god.

Jake took out his phone and texted Ryder who had called him earlier letting him know that some of the new directions were on their way. He looked back up to meet eyes with his mom.

Jake: Mom,

His mom hugged him.

Jake's mom: It's okay, to cry, it's okay you can cry.

He held onto his mom, as he cried.

Tina: Oh my god!

Jake let go of his mom.

Tina: Is he dead, did he die?

Tina, Sam, Kitty, Ryder and Blaine all gather around Jake.

Jake: No, he's going to be all right.

Santana and Kurt follow quickly behind them. Kurt passes by everyone and heads straight for his dad.

Tina: Can we see him?

Jake: Yeah,

Blaine: Go ahead, we'll head in right after you.

Blaine held Tina's hand as Jake nodded and him, his mom, and Puck's mom head for Puck's room. Everyone else took seats and Artie join beside them as they looked on to Burt Carole, and Kurt from afar.

Kurt: Dad?

Burt: Kurt.

Burt squeezed him, they held onto to each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Carole sat alone, silent. She had a blank face, she had stopped crying but there were still evidence of tears on her face.

Kurt: what's, going to happen?

Burt: They are going to take him to a funeral home, after the autopsy.

Kurt shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

Kurt: They don't know what happened?

Burt: They said his lung collapsed, the found him dead when they got there, they brought him back but on their way here, they lost him again, they weren't able to revive him. There just wasn't enough time.

Burt went back to a clipboard he held.

Kurt: What's that?

Burt: Release forms, for his, body. I wanted to help Carole as much as I can.

Kurt nodded then walked over to Carole and sat next to her. He grabbed her hand and held onto it. She looked over to him.

Kurt: I'm sorry.

Carole: Me too,

Kurt looked over to his glaring friends.

Blaine nudged Tina, Tina looked at him questioningly, then stood and walked over to Kurt, Artie rolled over right after her and the two embraced Kurt in a hug.

Blaine sat back sighing as Sam patted his back, Santana stayed still, silently sitting as Kitty held Ryder's hand.


End file.
